Trading Yesterday For Tomorrow
by Purpleme222
Summary: Tatsumi Yamaski is a Shinigami whos goal is to find the meaning of life. Will this endevor lead her smack into the Bleach plot? Read to find out. :3 i stink at reviews


**HELLO FELLOW GEEKS! Purpleme here! This is my bran spanking new fanfiction! I tried really hard to make it just perfect! It still is bad though, . AND No, when you meet the ****first**** character it is not the ****main ****character. Cause I know you, you're probably like, ahhhhhhhh shes sooooo mary sue! But Ayama is not the main character, that's someone else. This is my very first fanfic, EVER! So I hope you review, ****nicely! ****Thanks for reading my pitiful little story! BYE! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Bleach, trust me if I did, I would rub it up in all your faces**

/

12:32 am, November 17th, 1946

The rain was pouring vigorously, thunder growling in the distance, mud puddles on every inch of the ground. A cool and eerie breeze filled the streets of the hollow night. It was dark, extremely dark, the only light being that of the moon which was vaguely covered with the misty clouds. Silence fell on the streets of the suburban turf, the only noise was created from the splashing of water, and the occasional patter of feet scattering against the cobblestone.

It was a horrid storm, all had taken shelter. Every able body had managed to drag itself out of the pouring rain and into somewhere dry, most likely comforting themselves with luxuries. Hot chocolate or maybe a handmade quilt they had received from a late grandmother. The need for a comfortable atmosphere seemed to be issued when a storm was brewing.

What was it that made people hate the storms of rain? Was it the cold and brutal atmosphere that it brought, or maybe it was the feeling of being drenched in water, or was it because people feared the resemblance of it to crying, as if the droplets only brought sorrow?

Though the storm held an abundant amount of people in its grasp, forcing them inside, one in particular was not being pampered with such a comfort. Out of the darkness of the night, a shimmer of silver wisped across an abandoned alleyway. The soft silky material was once again shrouded by the darkness of the brutal night. A splash echoed through the black, weight being pressed on a puddle of water, splashing the substance up into the air. Milliseconds later another sound occurred, the clapping of feet. Was someone running? It seemed that way, running to get out the rain? Who knows.

Muffled breathes gasped for air, as the sound of clothe rubbing and ripping was announced. But, out of the mostly recognizable and commonly heard sounds, one not so familiar stood out from the others. It was heavy, another figure maybe? No the noise was so ….clangy and loud, I guess you could say,… metal maybe? Yes… yes that was it. The object was made of metal.

The sounds became more and more pronounced as the figure closed in, distressed signals pouring out of its atmosphere. A moment, maybe even a second had passed before out of the dark alley way ran this mysterious person. The image dashed by, making it hard to see what he or she looked like, but fortunately for this stupid book, the figure slowed down. Stopping in direct line of the moon.

She was beautiful, as most would see her as. Long silver locks of perfectly combed hair flowed majestically down her slender back. Stopping after the torso. Deep golden eyes shimmered the reflection of the moon, eyes that were confident and yet had a sweet kindness to them. She was accompanied by hips and breasts, both of which any one women could envy.

Her face was narrow, a sharp but still round point for the chin. She had puffy rosy cheeks, making her beauty inspire painters, and full bright pink lips. Her age seemed to be around the early 20's, at most 25. She was youthful, and proud of it. Overall her beauty, there was a toughness, one that was barely spotted over her cutezy appearance.

Her attire, was quiet abnormal. Most would find it weird or _so 5 centuries ago_. It was a full black kimono, with a thinner white one underneath. Though the whiteness was barely visible, showing only enough to notify its presence. A white belt wrapped around her waist, tucking threads of thick black cloth into it. The legs were long and seemed to hold separate lines within them. Socks and bache colored sandals covered her soaked feet. Long sleeves lined her slim arms, keeping some of her body from being soaked.

Why was she here? What was she doing? The events of the past ten minutes flashed through her head, making once again a confusion envelope her, it just didn't seem right. The images were graphic, tainted sounds and pictures encased her mind, trying to break what seemed an innocent woman.

It was all going by so fast, she didn't know what to think or do. In terms, she was panicking, just trying to find a way out, a way out of this mess.

She couldn't take it anymore, the blood, the death, the aroma of sickness, the cries for help, and the ungodly roars of the… beast. It was all spinning in her head, unable to exit. At moments she had blacked out, just from those horrid sights.

She was losing, badly. Her team was separated, she not knowing if they were dead or alive. 11 of them were now scattered across the quaint little town.

She had taken considerable damage, bleeding huge gashes from every inch of her waist down. Scratches, bruises, broken bones, headaches, it was all accounted for. Everything that could hurt… was.

She closed her golden orbs, trying to think. Trying to calm herself. Blood was rushing throughout her body, pumping adrenaline in her veins, it was nearly impossible to think clearly. She tried though, seeing as she had no options. Thinking seemed rational, but it wasn't her best area of specialties.

A tan hand had reached up to her silver bangs and swept them away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. The bangs were resistant and fell back onto her eyebrow, covering half of her already blurry sight. She didn't bother to try and force them in place, she knew this wasn't the time to be thinking about how her hair looked.

Her hand then moved down to her side, clasping the …weapon. Holding on to it for dear life. The weapon of choice was a sword. A very unique one at that. A golden handle with inscriptions that she herself was unsure as to what they meant, was plated above the blade. The colors purple and black were woven together forming a delicate, but useful grip. Especially made handy in the slippery rain, making it seem as though to form diamond shapes. The blade itself was concealed by a red sheath, but the size could clearly be measured. 3 to 4 inches wide, and around 3 and a half feet long. It looked intimidating to any foe, but still held that fenanim touch.

Her soft hand clasped the grip, as her grimace was deepened. Thoughts of the beast confiled in her brain, sending mixed emotions. Hatred, sadness, rage, it all seemed to be contained within her.

"ROAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!" a screech consumed the young females ears. She immediately shot open her golden spheres, fear entwined in them. Her head jerked suddenly at the sound, facing the all too familiar noise. She quivered in fear. It had taken the lives of too many of her comrades, and now it was after her. Large footsteps grew ever so closer, stomping against the cement. The steps seemed to move the ground, making the female shake at the miniature earthquake. Her unsteady hand caused the metal of the sword to shake violently. "ROAAAAAARRRRRRR" the screech occurred once again. Making the females breath shorten and heartbeat rapidly.

It had killed so many, and yet it yearned for more, why was she the one. Why was she the only one who seemed to fear these beasts? No, fear wasn't the right word, no more like… completely terrified of their very presence. She had nightmares of them almost every night, she had dreaded the days that she faced them, and cried when one seemed just too much to handle. Did this make her a baby?

"I… I" she stumbled. Her voice filled with so many emotions it was hard to tell which one she was portraying, "I… I shouldn't …be ….afraid," her hand released the sword. Her eyes were swollen with tears, as she had cried again and again at the loss of her many comrades.

She had a right to what she was saying; most _normal _people would be terrified of the monsters she faced everyday. But she _wasn't_ normal, no the complete opposite. She was a _Lieutenant _for crying out loud! She was supposed to lead, not be lead. She was supposed to be the best of the best, not the weakest. She was supposed to not fear anything, but all she could do at that moment was quiver in horrid terror. It wasn't right for her to act this way, she was supposed to be able to protect her group. And now look at them, dying or dead. How pathetic she not only looked but felt as well.

She now dreaded facing her Captain, for how he would react was beyond her imagination. But, little did this young female know, she wouldn't be facing her Captain, nor her comrades, not even her family. The only thing she would be facing was…. Death itself.

A large thump crashed around the lady, as the roar of the beast was no longer manageable to hear. It was blood lusting, amused, and ever so hungry. Hungry for the soul of this woman, Ayama Mia Yamasaki.

63 years later

The day was normal, being bright and beautiful. No clouds filled the baby blue sky, nor did a gust of unsightly wind torment the many people. Birds were heard chirping in the distance, and cool fall air filled the peaceful area, sending small shivers up each body. Just perfect…. Absolutely perfect.

Unfortunately for many, there was no time to admire such a perfect morning. No, things had to be done, papers needed to be delivered, orders needed to be given, and orders needed to be received. The daily routine of the Soul Society was in session. Most of which would probably never be changed, same old boring things that needed to be completed.

As many shinigami had actually wanted to spend a moment admiring the beauty of the 9:00 morning, one was not as wishful. Yes, she could care less if there was said _beauty_ here, in her mind it all seemed alike. She cared not for gazing; gazing was boring in her mind.

Tatsumi Yamaski was her name, and she wanted everyone to know it too. She was a proud shinigami, doing nothing but her best to contribute to the Soul Society. That unfortunately though, wasn't much. Like many other low numbered seats, she was given the horrid task of delivering paper work back and forth between barracks. Taken, she wasn't the _lowest_ numbered seat that existed, heck she was thankful she got a seat at all, but she was conceited and thought she deserved better. Maybe conceited is a little harsh, more like yearned to be respected more.

She trotted gracefully against the paved road, heading to her next destination the 13th squad barracks, papers were issued to be signed by the Captain and Lieutenant, well mostly the Capatin. Tatsumi wasn't even a little bit interested in what they were signing, _some sort of stupid coffee break for the shinigami, probably._ Tatsumi shook her head in annoyance, her thoughts were probably wrong. She just concluded that because of what her own Lieutenant had been spilling out that morning.

"_Were all going to get lots and lots of coffee brakes, now that I suggested it to the Cpatain!" _she had recalled what his words were. _Then again, Marechiyo Ōmaeda isn't the most reliable resource, especially when he's drunk. But, seriously who the heck gets drunk at 7 in the morning! _Tatsumi question in her mind.

She quickened her pace as in her sights was the 13h barracks. She was just about to tell the two guards to open the door, when in her peripheral vision she saw a glimpse of long white hair. Tatsumi sighed in relief, _it's better than searching for him all over the barracks_. Tatsumi thought thankfully. She smiled slightly before turning around to greet the Captain of the 13th squad. "Good morning, Captain Ukitaka," Tatsumi cheered happily, wanting to leave a good imprint on the acquaintance.

Walking towards the barracks himself was the sickly Captain, and tagging along was his Lt. and third seat. They were bickering about useless things, as usual, while the Captain seemed chipper this morning. Once he spotted Tatsumi, he quickly smiled and sent a small wave. Barely noticeable. He let out a chuckle, as a return to Tatsumi's greeting.

Tatsumi skipped over to the three holding out the papers. A smile was plastered all over her face. "Here you go Captain, papers from Taicho. She has requested they be signed by tomorrow, if possible anyway." Tatsumi reached out her hand to give the designated papers to the white haired Captain.

"Really, what are they for?" he said nonchalantly. She was about to turn over the stack of neatly stapled papers, when…. The Lt. **just had** to interrupt.

"WAIT!" he commanded rather rudely. He had stepped in the line of transportation, and held his hand up in a stopping motion. "_I, _the Lt. of Captain Ukitake, will give these papers to him! As the Lt. of course!" Tatsumi blinked confused. Her mouth was agape, but decided not to ask about why he had to do this task. She continued reaching out her hand and gave the papers to the Lt.

"STOOOOOPPPPP!" the third of the group shouted. "_I _will give these papers to the CAPTAIN!" she snatched the booklet from the Lt. the Lt. quickly boiled in anger, snatching back the stolen papers. "I SAID I WOULD GIVE THOSE TO THE CAPTAIN!" the third seat yelled while stealing, once again the papers from the Lt. They continued to snatch the papers form each other, ripping pieces off, making the papers look like a K-9 was reasonable.

"I SAID I WILL GIVE THE CAPTAIN THE PAPERS BEING HIS LT. OF COURSE!" the Lt. yelled loudly as he once again snatched the papers form the third seat. Both had a determination on their faces, that you wouldn't want to mess with.

Tatsumi found this little quarrel quiet interesting and decided to join in. "GO GO GO!" she cheered while pumping her fist up and down. She was ecstatic at the idea of a fight, "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" she then started cheering.

"Don't encourage them," Ukitaka said ever so calmly and quietly. He sighed as the fight continued on, both of the soul reapers trying their best for the win. "Now, now." He said placing his right hand up, "Let's break it up, how about you just give me the papers," the two stopped for a second, and stared dumb founded at their Captain. Tears seemed to hang in their eyes.

"I'm SORRY CAPTAIN! IT WAS MY FAULT FOR STARTING THIS FIGHT BLAME IT ALL ON ME!" the Lt. screeched. Bowing down, actually falling is more suitable.

"NO CAPTAIN BLAME ME!" the third seat spurted out. The papers dropped out of the crying Lt. who fell by Ukitake's feet. He slightly smiled nervously as he picked up the papers. Flipping through the pages, reviewing the work, Ukitake intently read. Meanwhile the other two began weeping for their unloyalty to their Capatin, and seemed to run off somewhere.

Tatsumi on the other hand was depressed because the fight had ended so abruptly. She refrained herself from saying anything though, as the Capitan read on.

After a few minutes of waiting, and watching, staring, poking, humming, and pacing, the Capitan finished reading. There was a questionable smile on his face, which made Tatsumi wonder what the papers were about. She bit her lower lip waiting for the Capitan to say something. When he remained silent she took the initiative.

"So, what's that about." She peeked over his tall shoulder. Quickly retracting when he turned to face her.

"I think this will be fine," he smiled sweetly at Tatsumi. Tatsumi gave a questioning look,

"What will be fine?" she backed away a little, feeling uncomfortable at their closeness. _Which she_ was reasonable for.

"Huh? Didn't you read these," he lifted up the papers.

"No…. was I supposed to?" she asked.

"Well, I would assume so; these are papers about you being reassigned." Tatsumi widened her eyes at the words. She gulped a lump that sat in her throat. _WHAT THE HECK!_ Was all the 8th seat could think.

"Uhmmm, you mean like changing squads or something?" she was hesitant to ask. Tatsumi liked her squad, it one of the more _normal_ squads. If you knew about the Gotei 13 you might understand a little. She fidgeted with her hands that were placed behind her back. She hoped he didn't mean it that way.

"No, nothing like that." He calmly responded. Tatsumi breathed a sigh of relief. "This is about you going on a one man mission." Tatumi cocked her head. Ukitake continued, "Well, there has been a lack of soul reapers down around Japan and the west side of China and Russia, so we have been searching for Shinigami to fill those unprotected places. Mostly in place called Karakura town, for some reason there has been an abundant amount of hollows in that area.

"And it would seem as though Capatin Sio-Fon has recommended you," he smiled once again. Tatsumi kept a straight face, still a little confused. She had always wanted to go on her own mission, but spending _weeks_ or maybe even months alone wasn't particularly appealing to had heard about these on man missions, it really didn't seem to suit her. But instead of complaining she asked another question.

"Why did Taicho make me bring you these papers, Capitan Ukitaka?" Tatsumi's voice was a little skeptic at the thought of the mission. Tatsumi always referred to her Captain as Taicho, thinking it was a tad more respectful. On the other hand, Tatsumi really wasn't the respectful type anyway, she should really stop saying that.

"I'm in head of that department, so if other Soul Reapers who aren't from my squad want to do this mission, it must be first signed by me." He started walking down the hall of many. Tatsumi hesitantly followed behind him, feeling a tad uncomfortable.

"What if I don't want to do it?" she questioned in a whisper. Ukitake had heard it though.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Ms. Yamaski. It is all up to you in the end," he reassured her. His white Captains coat swaying from the breeze.

"Well, do you think I should? I mean I kind of like my position where I am now, heck I think it's a waste of time really" Tatsumi tried to act normal around the Captain. Although his stature was initiating.

There was a pause before the Captain continued, "How about I sign these papers tonight, and then tomorrow I'll hand them to you. You'll have the night to think it over and decide in the morning." He grinned. Tatsumi smiled back. Even though Captain Ukitake wasn't her own Capitan she was fond of him, he was sweet, nice, and a gentleman. Tatsumi had an admiration for the man.

"Thanks, I'll think about it. See you around Captain Ukitake," she turned around and walked in the direction of her next mission.

Ukitake smiled and waved to her as the figure soon disappeared.

/

The rest of the day for Tatsumi had gone smoothly. She had very little time to think about the proposition, she had been busy, but Tatsumi enjoyed being busy. But, she had to think of what to say, should she accept it, or just plain and flat out reject the opportunity? She walked towards her home, passing through the evening streets quickly. Soon coming upon the familiar household.

A large building, around 3 or 4 stories high, with a couple of smaller ones surrounding it. It was a lot like the ones at the Seritei, with the same structure, and roof type. The walls were a grey and the roof a blue. It had a certain feel to it, one that read, 'Hey I am proper and you better get it through your mind!' or something like that. The large building had many magnificent windows, lined with lace and handmade engravings. Surrounding the 3 buildings was a large black fence that reminded Tatsumi of old England. The front yard was pampered with green grass and a bed of flowers. The gardeners were good at what they did for sure, whenever a guest would come over, that's always the first thing complimented.

2 familiar people stood before the gate, seeing Tatsumi walking towards them they started opening the heavy metal doors allowing her entrance. The creaking of the heaviness was abundantly heard.

"Hey Yogi, Haku," she greeted the two warmly. They simply nodded their heads. Tatsumi continued through the garden not sparing a glance at the scenery, and up to the door. Walking up about 5 golden steps before making it to the door itself. There waiting was yet another door man. Tatsumi wondered why her Grandfather wouldn't let her open the doors by herself; it's not that hard really. "Matthew," Tatsumi gave a small wave. Again the man only nodded, not giving a correct greeting.

Tatsumi frowned a little as she stepped in the large hall. Many people crowded the entryway, none of which greeted her. Maybe 20, 30 even? All were dressed extremely formal, as if a ball or ceremony was going to occur. Tatsumi was polite and said hello anyways. No one responded. _What am I? Chop liver! _She growled. Her hands took of the dirtied sandals and threw them by the entry way.

Tatsumi looked around the luxurious hall, as many family members trotted along. Tatsumi had only made acquaintances with most of them, they always seemed distant. Yes, they were all related, this was a household, not a home. I'd say around 120 people lived in this building. None of which Tatsumi liked very much, grumpy, old, or snotty, were the only words that came to mind.

Tatsumi sighed at the many conversations taking place before walking through the crowd. She walked down many halls, entryways, and rooms before stopping at a specific one. She took into account the number of majestic paintings that had not been there before, each were lined perfectly on the dark golden walls.

She wanted to get this over with quickly, she again wasn't fond of the people here. Tatsumi sighed a little before giving a light knock on the dark wooden door. It slightly echoed as this hall was one of the very few empty ones. The chandelier swung back and forth as Tatsumi waited patiently to be offered entry.

"Come," a simple answer was stuffled by the door. Tatsumi turned the knob entering the office. It was quiet in there, the only sound being the grandfather clock ticking away the seconds. Tatsumi didn't glance around the room, and simply looked toward the man whom she had come to greet. His old grey hair was short with a bald spot growing in the middle, his eyes, like most times were closed. He had glasses on at the moment, and sat quietly reading the newspaper. Tatsumi wondered how reading was possible with his eyes always closed. He had a very profound nose, one you couldn't miss, large and arched, and his chin was stiff and manly. He once had muscles, but they were now frail because of his age, he was an old man after all.

"Grandfather I have returned." Tatsumi's eyes were lifeless, not really saying anything. Even the glare of the light seemed to disappear.

"Yes, how was your day?" the normal conversation ensued.

"Fine, Grandfather."

"Good, get changed and join me for dinner. That outfit is unsightly" He commanded rudely, but at the same time he was calm.

Tatumi nodded and exited the room. Not paying a mind to her Grandfathers words. She closed the door and headed for her own room.

/Tatsumi stared in the mirror, looking at her appearance. She had to look nothing but perfect in her Grandfathers presence, he was in fact the head of the Yamasaki Household. The large golden mirror was abundantly over polished, too godly for Tatsumi.

The same old girl stood before her, with an emotionless expression on her face. She was considered cute by many, but not beautiful. She was normal… and Tatsumi knew it. She knew she wasn't anything special, she didn't mind either. Her hair was an _acceptable color,_ as her grandfather would comment on it, a light shade of silver. Her hair was a bit wavy and stopped a little after her shoulders; it combed so that it split in two and lay comfortably on each sides, making her neck bare. Her bangs stopped after her eyebrows, parted on the right, making most swoop to the left. She had a normal face shape, not too round nor to pointy. Her nose was actual where she had gotton the most compliments, they said _it was as cute as a button_. Whatever that means. Tatsumi had natural pink lips, not profound though. The Yamaski girl had little hips and chest. Her chest was bigger than it had been last year, but still nothing impressive. Her eyes were a shade of captivating baby blue. Same as half of her family, again she was nothing special. Her age in human years was around 14 or 15. But, of course she was much older than that.

Tastumi was the look of perfection at its peak, nothing out of place. She was raised with such high standards, she knew not a strand of hair could be out of place, nor could her clothes be loose, she couldn't even have a crooked tooth. She needed to look perfect for her clan, she needed to be the face of the word, Yamaski. Tatsumi though wasn't, she needed to be, but she simply wasn't cut out for that.

Tatsumi wanted to be as normal as she looked, how she longed for that day when she would bump into someone and not have them saying sorry to her.

A sigh escaped her mouth as she finished prepping up. She had changed from her normal shinigami outfit into a simple white kimono with designs of flowers at the ends. Her Grandfather would probably disapprove of this, but Tatsumi was going to try and get away with it anyway. He was such a stiff!

Out the door and into hell, Tatsumi strolled and after passing the many elegant walls filled with paintings and decorations, not minding them any approval, soon she arrived at her private dining room. Sitting at the end of the long table was her grandfather, waiting patiently for the food to arrive. The large elegant chandelier hung proudly, looking like icicles. The roof was coursed with paintings of majestic angels and people who had died long before either of their times.

Tatsumi took her seat on the only other chair available, which was like a million miles separated from her Grandfathers. She sat quietly sipping on the given glass of water.

If she wasn't with her Grandfather she would have cracked a joke, or started a conversation, but she knew her Grandfather was not fond of her. To tell you the truth Tatsumi didn't know why her Grandfather didn't kick her out years ago, but he was her guardian, weather she like it or not. They never got close, never spoke, and never showed affection to the other. They only met at dinner because her Grandfather said it was necessary.

Against Tastumi's better judgment she decided to tell her Grandfather about her mission change, well maybe mission change.

"I… was offered a one man mission." She said quietly fiddling with her water.

"And?" he responded. Not showing much interest.

"Well, it's down near Japan. So if I _were"_ The young women emphasized the word, catching her Grandfathers glace at her. "to take the mission I would be gone for several weeks, maybe even months. It'll be really hard, so do… you think I should take it?"

"Yes, you will take it. It'll be good for you." He stated simply. Tatsumi frowned.

"But, … but shouldn't I stay here, and help out with your things and stuff?" there was a desperation in her voice. Tatsumi wanted to be asked to stay, that way she might actual start considering this place home. If he could just say that she was needed, no wanted, then Tatsumi would be so happy. "I mean I'll probably be battling hollows all day long, and I'll get hurt a lot! Aren't you worried about me?"

"No, now no more about it, you will except the mission by tomorrow." he himself took a sip of water.

Tatsumi crouched over the table saddened and offended. "Grandfather I don't want to go, can't you ask me to stay?" She asked him out front.

"No I shall not deprive you of an opportunity. Take the mission, and I will see you in a few months." He slammed the water down on the table. His wrinkly eyes opening. The color of baby blue shined on Tatsumi, the same color as her own. Tatsumi sat back down on her seat, quietly. The rest of dinner was extremely awkward, Tatsumi remained silent. After dinner was finished she stood and went to bed without giving her Grandfather a _good night_.

_Well… I don't want to go. But, if Grandfather says so… then I have no other choice. I guess Karakura town will be my new home for a while._

**/**

**OOOOOOO! Well that's it my fellow anime geeks! What you think? Good? Bad? Want to vomit all over it? Well I hope you liked it, so please review telling me what you think! XD have a fellow geeky day!**


End file.
